


Serendipity

by Yeo_Mama



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Angst, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Nymph Kim Hongjoong, Pregnant Kim Hongjoong, Protective Jeong Yunho, Shy Kim Hongjoong, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Jeong Yunho, Werewolves, Yunho calls Hongjoong bunny, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeo_Mama/pseuds/Yeo_Mama
Summary: Some said it was fate, even destiny...Yunho never knew that the day he would stumble across the small nymph, would be the best day of his life...
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 46
Collections: ATEEZ Mpreg Stories





	Serendipity

Yunho could smell him before he even saw him

The scent of sandalwood and musk, thick and heady in the air. Arousal almost overpowering the fragrance completely.

The werewolf whined as he rubbed his nose into the earthy ground beneath him, trying desperately to dispel the scent from his sinuses.

Fuck mating season...

He thought to himself as he continued to pace along the river, tail swishing behind him. A small wicker basket was clutched between his jaws, wild berries filling it to the brim.

He had come for a quick stroll around his territory, picking berries before the winter's frost killed them all.

It was meant to be peaceful, relaxing even

Yet his fun had to be interrupted by the horrid scent of a werewolf in rut. Yunho had just finished his, so he wasn't really in the mood to deal with another horny wolf. The knot head even having the audacity to waltz his way over onto his territory in search of a fresh piece of ass.

Yunho's fur bristled at the thought, a low growl rumbling in his chest, vibrating the basket hanging from his maw.

What a dumbass...

He picked up his pace as the scent became stronger, completely filling his senses, making him sneeze harshly. A few berries flew out of his basket at the action, further ruining his mood.

He was going to fucking kill them...

He paws thundered against the hard earth as he began to run, ignoring the shouts of annoyance from the water nymphs as he dashed through their river, interrupting their peaceful bliss.

Yunho would have felt guilty if he didn't have other things to worry about, completely focused on the task at hand.

Maybe he could make them a pie as an apology?

He shook his head at the impending thought, storing it in the back of his mind for later.

Voices invaded his ears as he neared a small pond, the appendages twitching at the sound.  
He slowed his pace, paws becoming silent as they landed against the soft dirt.

He placed his basket on the ground as his sharp eyes zeroed in on two figures, they seemed to be fighting from the looks of it, one being held roughly against an old oak tree.

The first was considerably taller then the other, definitely an alpha from his scent and by the way he held himself. Using his dominance and height to overpower the smaller he held pinned against the tree, nosing around his neck.

The smaller one also seemed to be a male, but he was slighter then the brooding alpha above him, making him look absolutely tiny.

Yunho couldn't immediately tell what he was, but as he focused in on the alpha's scent, he could detect the smallest hint of something floral, possibly rose.

"Huh, a spring nymph..."

The wolf said to himself as he shifted back into his human form, settling down next to his berries as he watched the pair.

Spring nymphs were very uncommon around this time of year, their powers weakening as the weather became colder. They would usually head South where it was warmer.

So why was this one still here?

Yunho continued to watched the exchange between the two males, trying to decide wether or not to intervene. If they started fucking in front of him however, he would definitely be leaving. Territory be damned...

They weren't technically on his boundaries just yet, but they could end up there, too caught up in lust and mating to even notice.

Or so that's what he thought.

As Yunho watched, he started to notice just how upset the smaller male seemed to be, tiny hands pushing up against the alpha's chest. Little cries leaving his mouth.

The larger merely laughed, continuing his ministrations as the other male thrashed in his hold.

The wolf tensed at the scene in front of him, gritting his teeth as the alpha felt up the nymph's body, practically ripping off the pale fabric engulfing his tiny frame.

"Stop!"

The male yelled, small hands coming up to cover his exposed body where the fabric fell, but the wolf grabbed him by the wrists, pinning both with one large hand. His delicate features scrunched up as his soft skin bit into the rough bark of the tree behind him, cutting him.

"Oh shut up already!"

The alpha yelled into the nymph's face, shocking Yunho who quickly sprang to his feet, making his way towards the pair, anger filling his veins.

"I know you like it, you little slut! I can practically see the slick running down your thighs, so don't even try to stop me!"

The male continued to yell, completely tearing off any remaining silk that covered the smaller's body, leaving him naked and vulnerable.

Yunho gasped as his eyes landed on the nymph's bare body, vision turning red.

He was pregnant

A small bump sat snuggly against his narrow hips, round and swollen, tenderly holding a little baby inside.

Fear filled the boy's eyes as he began to thrash even harder, tears running down his face as he tried to curl into himself as to protect his bloated abdomen from the alpha above him.

That was the final straw

Rage overtook Yunho's entire being as he rushed towards the alpha, ripping him away from the clearly shaken fae.

Barely controlling himself, the wolf threw the male into the neighboring pond, growling threatening as the male turned to glare at him, eyes challenging him.

"You have the count of three to get your disgusting ass off my territory before I rip you to fucking smithereens..."

Yunho said calmly, eyes icy as he stared down at the pathetic excuse of an alpha.

"1..."

Any confidence the male may have had against fighting the wolf in front of him left as Yunho began to count down.

"2..."

The werewolf smiled smugly as the alpha shifted hastily, almost tripping over his own paws as he began to run, tail tucked between his legs as he fled.

"Fucking coward..."

Yunho laughed bitterly, swiftly turning around, stopping immediately as his eyes met large brown ones, wide and shiny with tears.

The small fae had huddled himself up against the old oak. The remains of his silk dress wrapped tightly around his shaking body. His rosy scent turning sour as he stared at Yunho in fear.

The wolf approached him slowly, but stopped in his tracks as the nymph weakly rose to his feet, fabric falling off his frame. Yunho hastily grabbed him as he stumbled forward.

"Woah, woah easy there, I don't need you getting hurt."

Yunho soothed, politely averting his eyes away from the boy's naked form.

"Thank you for helping me..."

The fae whispered quietly, voice wavering slightly as he tilted his head up towards Yunho's.

"Oh! It was nothing...I couldn't stand to see that alpha treat you lik-"

Yunho's voice trailed off as he watched the nymph lower himself down onto his knees with slight difficulty, small hands coming up to fumble with the buckle of his belt.

"Woah! What are you doing!"

Yunho shouted, pulling his hands away as they had successfully unzipped his pants.

"I'm repaying you..."

The boy said seductively, or more like tried to. His voice cracked with fear as he tried his hardest to maintain eye contact with the wolf.

"What? No no you don't have to repay me at all! Especially with sex, I'm not like that!"

Yunho rambled, nerves getting the best of him as the nymph continued to try and undress him.

Fae's are known for not taking "No" as an answer, most notably when it comes to sex. This also means that they have a hard time when it comes to saying "No". Pleasing other's was a part of their nature, hence the reason they are so sought out when it comes to intercourse. 

Rejecting a fae of sex is basically a way of stating they are worthless, and Yunho was very aware of that. Yet he couldn't help but say no as he saw the fear in the poor nymph's eyes, clearly knowing that he doesn't want it.

Yunho doesn't either...

He wraps his large hands around the boy's wandering ones, engulfing his frigid fingers with warmth.

He gazes at the slender fae in front of him, taking in his fluffy pink hair and large, wet eyes as he stared up at him. Golden freckles dusted across his cheeks and nose, dull from the chill of fall.

"Look, I know you think you're entitled to please me just because I helped you, but that's not true. I helped you because I wanted to, not because you wanted me to. It was my decision, so you own me nothing..."

He explained, gently rubbing the male's fingers between his palms as he tried to bring warmth back to the frozen extremities.

"But-"

"Nope! No buts, it was my choice..."

Yunho said, carefully leading the boy back towards the oak tree, leaning him against it.

"What are you doing?"

He asked, eyes cautious as he watched Yunho strip off his large cardigan, draping the thick fabric over his slim shoulders. Warmth enveloped his entire being making him slowly melt into the soft fabric. He inhaled the scent of pine and vanilla eagerly, not even noticing his actions as he smiled drunkenly.

Yunho laughed, smiling softly as the small fae snuggled into his sweater, hands cradling his baby bump tenderly.

"I thought you might be cold...looks like I was right."

He giggled as he briskly walked to grab his basket of berries.

"It's so warm..."

The nymph slurred, swaying slightly as drowsiness overtook him.

"Well then, I better get you hom-"

"Ah!"

A sharp cry filled the air, startling Yunho who dropped his basket as he hastily ran back towards the pregnant fae.

"Hey, hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He asked frantically, hands hovering over him as he didn't know what to do. He eyes, however, noticed a thin trail of liquid ruining down his pale thighs, tinting the skin and ground underneath him red.

It was blood

"Shit! You're bleeding! Why the hell are you bleeding?"

He panicked, ripping a strip of fabric from his shirt, lightly wiping away the liquid, searching for the source of the bleeding.

"Baby...my baby"

The nymph murmured weakly, breathing shallow as he regained his breath.

"Baby? Wait, you're in labor..."

Yunho's panic increased by ten fold as the fae nodded, his face red and sweaty from pain.

"Shit, shit okay..."

Yunho ran his hands through his hair, trying to come up with a plan.

Another shrill cry snapped him out of his thoughts, body moving on instinct as he comforted the distressed male in front of him.

"Shh, shhh it's okay...you're okay."

He soothed, large hand coming up to rub the laboring boy's back.

Slowly, his breathing returned to normal, signifying the contraction had ended.

"Okay, so here's the plan..."

Yunho started, explaining to the nymph that he was going to transform into his wolf and take him back to his house, where we would then help deliver his baby.

The male nodded along weakly, allowing Yunho to help him.

It made him smile

He quickly gathered whatever belongings he had brought with him, placing them into his small wicker basket. He turned back to the fae behind him, rewrapping his cardigan tightly around him to ensure that it would stay on.

"You never told me your name..."

The small boy asked quietly, eyes averting Yunho's gaze.

The wolf smiled softly at the small nymph bundled up cutely in his cream sweater.

"It's Yunho"

He answered, receiving a slight nod from the fae.

"I'm Hongjoong..."

He said timidly, fingers idly playing with the end of a random thread.

Hongjoong huh?

It fit him...

"Well Hongjoong, you better hold on because it's going to be a bumpy ride."

He stated simply, shifting into his wolf form as he bowed before the nymph, waiting for him to climb on.

Small fingers twisted into the thick fur of his brown coat as Hongjoong hauled himself onto his back, holding on tightly.

Making sure he was settled, Yunho grabbed his basket between his jaws before setting off into the forest, heading home...

\--------------------

Yunho knew Hongjoong was in pain, he could practically feel it radiating from the small nymph's body.

He had been running for a total of about 20 minutes when he noticed the shift in his mood.

The fae's hands clutched even tighter onto the thick strands of his coat, making him tense slightly at the uncomfortable pinch. His forehead was pressed firmly between his shoulder blades, fur becoming wet as he had begun to cry, frame shaking with heavy sobs.

"Hurry..."

It was a quiet plead, weak and broken, almost silent, but the wolf's sensitive ears still picked it up.

Yunho needed to get home soon

A whine crept its way up his throat as he continued to trudge through the forest, paws thundering against the packed earth loudly.

His nose twitched as he caught the faint scent of pine, further quickening his pace as his eyes fell upon the small log cabin he called home.

He bounded up the worn steps swiftly, shifting effortlessly as he cradled Hongjoong in his arms, nudging the front door open with his shoulder.

Warmth immediately flowed through his body as he stepped into the threshold, quickly toeing his boots off as he inhaled the comforting scent of his home, body relaxing.

The fire he had lit before leaving still crackled with life, casting the small house in a gentle, golden hue.

His sock-clad feet padded softly across the wooden flooring as he headed towards his bedroom, climbing up the few steps that lead to his little loft.

He laid Hongjoong amidst the piles of thick furs and blankets that covered his old mattress, creating a sort of makeshift nest.

The nymph visibly nuzzled into the mounds of fabric, chest heaving deeply as he breathed in the soothing scent of vanilla and pine. His tiny fingers clutched desperately onto the fuzzy material as another contraction ripped it's way through his slight frame, a small cry leaving his mouth.

Yunho merely watched as the fae writhed around on his bed, cries leaving his lips as he begged for the pain to stop, unsure of what to do. The wolf's cream sweater unwrapped itself from around Hongjoong as he thrashed, displaying his small baby bump.

Without even thinking Yunho reached out, placing a large warm hand against his swollen abdomen, rubbing it soothingly. The muscles were hard underneath his palm, making him wince in sympathy for the laboring nymph.

"Breath...just take a deep breath, it will be over soon..."

He murmured, smiling softly as the boy began to calm down, body relaxing slowly.

"There you go, it's over...you did it"

Yunho encouraged, thumbing away big tears as they rolled down the fae's cheeks, his face flushed red.

Without warning, Hongjoong flung himself into the wolf's arms not caring what the other thought, he just needed the comfort right now.

He was so scared...

He cried weakly as he nuzzled into the soft cotton of his t-shirt, greedily inhaling his natural scent as he attempted to calm himself back down.

Yunho's large hands rubbed up against his bare spine, his cardigan having fallen off completely.

"It's okay..."

He continued to whisper into Hongjoong's soft pink hair as he held him against his broad chest, the words becoming a soothing mantra as the fae focused on them, relaxing ever so slowly.

Eventually Yunho noticed that the small nymph had become limp in his arms, chest moving lazily as he breathed. His cheeks were squished up against the wolf's sternum, mouth agape as small puffs of air left his open lips.

He was asleep

Yunho smiled gently as he tenderly lowered Hongjoong back into his nest, surrounding him entirely with warm blankets.

Brushing back a few strands of pale hair, the wolf shifted his way back down the small steps of his loft, turning to leave as he left the tiny fae to get some much needed rest.

He was definitely going to need it...

\--------------------

Three uneventful hours passed by...

Yunho was in the kitchen, plate in hand as he dried the delicate china.

He had spent the last few hours working around his house, tidying up the small space and cooking himself a hasty dinner. He even had the time to prepare a homemade blueberry pie for the poor water nymphs he had disturbed that evening. A quick shower and change of clothes was also thrown somewhere in between.

He placed the last of his dishes into the cupboard, closing the door gently. A soft sigh fell from his lips as he leaned back against the countertop, running a tired hand through his hair and down his face.

He found his eyes flicking up towards the alcove that safely held the small nymph inside, his pink hair peeking up just above the railing, ruffled and fluffy with sleep.

Yunho smiled to himself as he pushed up off his cabinets, heading towards the loft.

He peered over the railing, tall enough that his eyes could look over the edge, checking in on the boy nestled between his blankets.

Hongjoong laid curled up on his side facing Yunho, mouth open as he breathed softly. His hands were wrapped around his swollen middle as he slept, protecting it. Thick fabric completely engulfed him from every side, making him seem impossibly tiny.

Yunho nodded to himself slightly as he turned to leave, knowing that the fae was alright, but stopped in his tracks as a quiet whine reached his ears.

He spun back around, round eyes meeting with another pair that were wide and glistening with unshed tears.

"Hey...How are you feeling?"

He asked gently, receiving another broken whine as Hongjoong shifted uncomfortably, burrowing even further into Yunho's warm blankets.

"Not good..."

He slurred out, bottom lip quivering as his eyes glossed over.

"Mm tired...hurts"

He croaked, a few stray tears slipping down his red cheeks.

Yunho's heart cracked at the words, wanting to just wrap the tiny nymph up in a comforting hug.

"Aw bunny...I know it hurts..."

He cooed, not even flinching as the pet name fell from his lips, solemnly focused on the hurting boy in front of him.

"I think I might have something that will help..."

He thought aloud, turning back into his meager kitchen as he rummaged through the drawers, moving back towards his loft as he found what he was looking for.

He climbed up the narrow steps, kneeling gently down onto the plush mattress as to not disturb the miserable fae.

"This should ease the pain a bit..."

He murmured, moving mounds of blankets away as he placed a large heating pack against the small of Hongjoong's back, holding it firmly.

The nymph sighed at the warmth, tension seeping out of his muscles slightly.

They stayed like that for a while, Yunho kneeled over him as held the pad against his sore back, comforting him through each and every contraction.

At one point the wolf got up and left, coming back with a small bowl of wild berries and a mug of steaming green tea.

"You need to eat something, it will keep your energy up and make you feel better..."

He claimed, gently feeding and aiding the weak nymph to drink between contractions, only stopping when Hongjoong pushed him away, claiming he couldn't handle anymore.

They continued to work through contractions for another two hours before things really started to pick up.

Yunho was placing a cold rag against the boy's boiling skin when he noticed it, eyes widening in realization.

Hongjoong's brows were pinched together tightly, eyes scrunched up in pain. Soft grunts filled the air as he threw his head back against the pillow, spine arching off the bed slightly.

He was pushing

Yunho could see it in the way his muscles clenched together when he lifted himself off the mattress, jaw tensed as he gripped the fabric underneath him in a death hold.

The wolf didn't say or do anything, patiently waiting for the contraction to pass before even daring to move the pregnant fae, not wanting to disrupt his concentration.

Once the furrow between Hongjoong's brows ceased, Yunho got to work.

He moved any extra blankets that would not be needed away, setting them to the side. He quickly left and grabbed a couple worn towels to place under the nymph, hoping he could somehow salvage his bedding from the mess of childbirth. He then stripped Hongjoong of his cardigan, the sweater still wound around his tiny frame, leaving him bare against the soft sheets. Wrapping his arms around him, Yunho then maneuvered them so Hongjoong was laid on his side, the wolf sitting behind his back. He placed pillows and wet rags anywhere he deemed necessary, ensuring that the nymph was comfortable. He hooked his arm through the bend of the fae's knee, pushing it up and away from his body.

"Is this okay?"

He asked, nervous for the boy's reaction, but Hongjoong merely nodded, settling back against the solid warmth that was Yunho.

A sharp intake of breath sounded through the room, indicating to the wolf that a contraction was nearing. He pulled back the fae's leg, using his free hand to play with the pale strands of hair that settled at the base of his neck, watching as he began to push.

Hongjoong's small grunts of pain were the only sounds that could be heard in the quiet house, his moans piercing the silence as he delivered his baby.

Yunho watched mesmerized as a small head began to emerge, tufts of thick chocolate hair appearing as they began to crown.

A loud cry ripped its way from between Hongjoong's lips at the agonizing burn that seared through his lower body, fingers instinctively reaching up to lock with Yunho's as he squeezed them in pain.

"Shh, shhh bunny it's okay...just breath, I know it hurts."

Yunho soothed, moving his hand away from the fae's hair to wipe at the tears that streamed down his face, brushing against his cheek tenderly.

Hongjoong inhaled loudly, pushing his head into the bed as he arched off the surface, face strained as he pushed down hard.

"-hurts...Yunho it hurts!"

He wailed, eyes snapping open as a gasp left his throat as the head came free, body turning limp as he fell back against the sheets, chest heaving.

"There you go bunny...your baby's head is out."

Yunho informed, nodding towards the small head that laid nestled between the nymph's thighs.

Hongjoong brought a shaky hand up towards the hard, damp mound, placing a tiny hand against his child's head, a beautiful smile gracing his features.

"Hi baby..."

He whispered to himself, but Yunho still heard it.

His heart filled with warmth as he watched the exchange, eyes full of affection.

That affection remained even as Hongjoong began to push once again, crying out in pain, but the wolf softly shushed him.

Gradually the shoulders began to emerge, bringing with them grueling misery, as the nymph's body began to shake in Yunho's hold, clearly exhausted.

"Yunho-Yunho I can't do it...it's too much."

Hongjoong moaned, face red as sweat dripped down his temples, pooling in his colorbones.

The wolf knew he was on the brink of giving up, but they couldn't have that. It could potentially harm him and his unborn baby.

He needed to do something...

Without even thinking he pressed their lips flush together, moving slowly. He could feel Hongjoong's slight hesitation, but it quickly melted away as he kissed back eagerly, relishing in the contact.

Pulling back gradually, Yunho placed his forehead against the nymph's, looking deep into his round eyes.

"You can do this Hongjoong, I know you can. I can see your strength when I look at you, strong and unwavering. You never back down from a fight, always pushing through towards the end. Think of it like this, you finally get to meet your little baby. Something you created and carried for nine whole months ..."

"You can do it..."

He punctuated the "can" with a soft kiss, short and sweet, but full of meaning.

As if filled with a newfound energy, Hongjoong pushed down hard, screaming as he gave one final shove.

Relief filled his body as he laid against the soft sheets, heart racing as the room filled with a baby's cries.

His baby's cries...

A small weight was placed against his chest as he looked down to see his child squirming around unhappily, little whines leaving their pouty lips.

"It's a boy"

Yunho stated, smiling fondly down at the pair as the small baby settled against his mother's chest, nuzzling into his warmth.

Tears ran down Hongjoong's cheeks as he smiled brightly, eyes forming into crescents. He pressed his plush lips against Yunho's tenderly, loving how they fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces meant to go with each other.

Yunho could get used to it...

"Thank you"

He murmured against the wolf's lips, slotting them back together in another slow kiss.

Yunho smiled

He didn't know what was in store for them in the future, but as long as he had Hongjoong and his son by his side, he would be the happiest man alive...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Cross-posted on Wattpad also under @Yeo_Mama  
> Follow me on Instagram @_J.W_Illustration


End file.
